Sensei Jack
Sensei Jack is one of the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is the material arts teacher of the Megaville Elementary. He is originated from the Cartoon Network serie Samurai Jack. Story He first appeared when he interupted the fight between the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter. He was first meant to punish them, but since the girls were new he let it pass, gave Dexter the responsability for being their official guide and later introduced Courage to the girls especially Bubbles. Dexter then told them about Jack being a well respected teacher and for him being a samurai. When the girls and Dexter were fighting the Dread Dragon Jack saved them. He soon appeared being surrounded by Buttercup's/ his fan club and was talking to Buttercup. He didn't appear for awhile until Buttercup went to his School Dojo to practice Kendo under him. But because Buttercup was very agressive Jack asked Professor Utonium to come to him to talk about Buttercup. The professor and Jack decided that Courage had to stay with Buttercup and take notes of what she is doing. Later he had to sell snack along with Buttercup at the science fair, but when the Cluster invaded the science fair Jack helped to evacuate the people. He fought along with Buttercup against the Clusters. He then fight with Samantha, but wasn't fighting with all his strength for Samantha being a child. He was soon electrocuted and had his katana stolen, while he was unconscious both from Samantha. When Samantha fled Buttercup chased her to get the katana back, while Mrs. Honeydew and Bubbles help carry him to safety. Relationships *'Courage ' Courage was brought to Jack by Muriel and he had taken care of him since Muriel didn't came back to pick Courage up. *'Buttercup ' Buttercup is secretly in love with Jack but he doesn't know that. Buttercup and Jack both went to the science fair to sell snacks. *'Professor Utonium ' The professor and Jack met each other when Buttercup came into trouble and they immidiatly became friends. *'Aku ' Aku is the main antoganist of Samurai Jack, although he hesn't appeared in the story he does have been featured in character art. Origin Samurai Jack is the son of the Japanese Emperor who ruled the area where Aku originally appeared on Earth, and is banished to the future by Aku during their first battle, where he is left in every episode to search for a way home. He was born on the day that his father defeated Aku and he seems to be the only mortal (aside from his father) to be a match to Aku. Appearance Jack's appearance is much different than his appearance in the series. He wears blue sports pants with dark blue shoes. He wears a white shirt with a blue jacket. He has blue eyes and black hair with antenna like bangs similiar to Bell's and a short ponytail. Powers and Abilities Sensei Jack is the Kendo teacher on the Megaville Elementary School. He is a master combatant although he hasn't shown his hand-on-hand combat yet. He also hasn't shown other abilities of him like master arching, enchanted speed, strength and jumping capability. He does have shown that he is a master swordmanship specialist. He showed the greatest amount of skill with his sword. This was most likely due to the fact that the only weapon capable of destroying Aku was Jack's blade, allowing him to combat a number of enemies easily as shown in his battles with the beetle drones as well as the countless bounty hunters that Aku sends to capture Jack. He now has used this ability once at the science fair only to have got his katana stolen by Samantha. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Sensei Jack. Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Samurai Jack Category:Fallen Heroes